Crepuscule (World)
Crepuscule is the world created by Carmilla, in which the vampire species now lives. History Carmilla created a world especially for vampires because she pitied the humans that were explotted by them at the time. The new world was soon named Crepuscule. It is considered a paradise for the species. At it, vampires don't need to drink blood and the red sky nullifies their weakness against the sun. In exchange the world takes away youth, causing all of the descendents of the species to age and die, just like humans. Most vampires were sick of eternal life and accepted the condition. Some rejected it, so the world was created excluding them. Because of this, the population decreased in an instant and vampires had to give up racial purity in order to maintain their numbers. Though once distinct, the foreign characteristics of each race has become imperceptible. The majority of the current population is mixed blood, while some purebloods remain, mainly among the First Generation. The Barrier The human world and Crepuscule are bridged with a barrier. This barrier is the only way someone can travel between the two worlds. In the human world, the gate to this barrier is in England, inside an abandoned house. In Crepuscule, the gate is in the Nergal region, hidden in a tree and it can be seen only by a select few of a special lineage. Most ordinary vampires don't know of its existence and those that do, think it is purely theoretical. Regions Crepusucle is divided into five regions, and the representatives of each race control each region. The regions are Navarus, Ayathn, Leberka, Klady, and Nergal(formerly Erzebet). Seasons don't change in Crepuscule, but instead the four seasons are separated into different regions. Nergal is autumn, Ayathn is winter, Leberka is spring, Klady is summer, and Navarus has a climate roughly like spring or autumn. *Navarus is the region that represents the vampire race. It is controlled by the pureblood vampire Navarus clan. Its ruler is Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus. *Erzebet was the region controlled by the Erzebet clan and it represented the succubus race. After the annihilation of all pureblood succubi, during the last Walpurgis Night, roughly 200 years ago, Nergal, a pureblood werewolf, left the Council and became the new ruler of the region. Day and Night There is no difference between day and night, but the color of the sky changes. The sky is the color of the afterglow at daytime and purple at nighttime. Forest of Night The Forest of Night has existed ever since the creation of Crepuscule, and it has been the subject of extensive research due to its mysterious mana. The forest moved through the five regions in exactly one year, so time in Crepuscule has been measured using the forest's movement. It is common sense to not go near the forest, as it can consume anyone. There is a secret about the Forest that only First Generation knows of; the forest steals mana from the outside world and gives it to Crepuscule, so that its citizens can survive there. The lack of mana does not affect the humans, but is slowly killing the vampires remaining in the outer world. Because Lark's body is akin to 'the world' meaning he absorbs mana to live it is assumed the lack of mana would effect him more then the vampires outside if he were to go outside because mana is like air to him and there is hardly any mana outside. Category:World of Crepuscule Category:Location